The Pursuit of Sensei
by Golden Mango
Summary: "Itu, guru yang duduk disitu". "Kau ini sudah gila?". - Yagen x (?), cameos, short one shot-


**School!AU**

 **Warning : Semi-crack, OOCness, multicultural, crispy.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Itu, guru yang duduk disitu".

"Kau ini sudah gila?".

Adalah ucapan yang dikeluarkan Midare tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yagen seperti _milkshake_. Telunjuknya yang berhiaskan _nail-art_ bergambar wajah kakak sulungnya yang tersayang (jangan salah paham, Midare bukan pengidap _brother complex_...mungkin...)menunjuk-nunjuk orang di seberang lorong sekolah dengan penuh nafsu.

"Guru-itu-gebetan-mu?", Midare mengulang kembali pertanyaannya,"ITU-CINTA-PADA-PANDANGAN-PERTAMA-MU?",belum sempat Yagen menjawab, Midare berteriak,"AAHHHH APA YANG AKAN KAK ICHI KATAKAN KALAU ADIKNYA YANG GANTENG INI MULAI NAKAAALLL".

Yagen menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengorek congek dengan jari kelingking,"aku? Nakal? Ga salah tuh?".

Yagen bersiul,"ada kok adik kak Ichi yang lebih brutal dariku, hmm...kalau tidak salah, dia pernah pacaran dengan anak SMA yang dirumorkan sebagai ketua begal merangkap preman tikungan bertato naga, apalagi mereka putus karena si ketua begal itu kepincut sama penjaga kantin bermata sat-".

"HAYAYAYAH STOP STOP".

Berusaha menghentikan kakaknya, Midare memasukkan kedua jarinya ke lubang hidung Yagen.

 _Bye-bye nail-art_ cantik.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Midare, sang idola sekolah yang kepopulerannya menyaingi anggota TKB48, mempunyai banyak fans yang kalau dihitung dapat membuat malu jumlah _wota_ dalam negeri.

Apalagi babu-ba-, ahem, mantan-mantan Midare bukan lelaki main-main. Lihat saja pacarnya yang sekarang. Urashima si anak juragan angkot yang selalu membawa kura-kura kemana pun dia pergi, bahkan saat _candle light dinner_ sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Yagen heran, anak kelas 2 SMP mana yang masih cinta monyet saja sudah pernah makan malam berdua hanya diterangi cahaya lilin sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari lantai teratas hotel berbintang? Tentu saja Midare orangnya.

"Uhh...kok bisa sih?", Midare hanya bisa pasrah, duduk berselonjor kaki sambil memakan bakso cuangki sisaan Atsu. Ngomong soal Atsu, tadi dia meninggalkan jajanannya di lantai saat Namazuo mengajaknya main sepakbola, tapi tidak sengaja bakso cuangki peninggalan Atsu diinjak oleh Honebami.

Masih enak kok, apa boleh buat.

Hm? Sejak kapan bakso cuangki pakai meses, keju dan susu?

Tunggu...kenapa ada rasa Green Tea nya?

"Tentu saja bisa, hanya orang beriman yang dapat melihat daya tarik pak guru", Yagen menyilangkan kaki sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah. Ck, orang beriman apanya, dasar homo.

"Aku bisa paham kalau kau suka sama pak Mikazuki...lah ini...". Midare memijat-mijat dahi, tentu saja sambil menghindari memijat bibit jerawat dan jerawat matang yang membandel di dahinya, kalau meletus kan gawat.

Seluruh murid maupun staff sekolah sekalipun tahu kalau Mikazuki Munechika adalah primadona di sekolah ini. Guru Bimbingan Konseling itu selalu menjadi incaran para manusia haus yang bening-bening untuk berkonsultasi. Entah konsultasi masalah sekolah, rumah, percintaan, keuangan, dan cara membuat teh yang baik sekalipun, Mikazuki akan menerima dengan hati ikhlas dan lapang.

Hal ini membuat calo-calo bermunculan dan berkumpul untuk membuat tiket 'Konsultasi Bersama Mika-chan Saat Istirahat Siang' yang bisa dibilang laku keras di perlelangan ilegal sekolah. Perlelangan ini disponsori oleh guru IPS bagian ekonomi yaitu pak Nikkari dan sialnya diketahui oleh pak Ishikirimaru, atau Ishi, nama gaulnya, guru agama sekolah. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah saat kalian melihat pak Nikkari berlarian di lorong sekolah membawa satu kardus berisi tiket kertas sambil dilempari butiran tasbih oleh pak Ishi.

Bukan, pak Ishi bukan sedang berlatih lempar jumrah.

"Terus, kau mau ngapain?", bakso cuangki dengan rasa bervariasi itu habis ditelan Midare. Sepertinya lidah Midare sudah mati rasa.

Yagen tersenyum licik.

Koreksi.

Yagen tersenyum agak licik.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendekati pak guru".

.

.

.

Bagi yang menyaksikan, pendekatan Yagen bisa disamakan dengan teror.

Yagen terus menerus memperhatikan pak guru saat pak guru mengajar. Kebetulan, pak guru gebetannya adalah guru tata busana. Yagen dapat PR dari guru kesayangannya itu untuk membuat desain dan pola baju sederhana untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Satu minggu pun berlalu.

Apa yang didapati pak guru di meja kantornya adalah satu buku A4 berisikan sketsa gaun pernikahan. Ditambah dengan catatan kecil di bawah.

'P.S. : Pilih yang bapak suka, aku akan membuatkannya untuk bapak'.

'P.S.S. : Sebenarnya aku lebih suka gaun di halaman 17, gaun bergaya _Empire_ warna ungu dengan aksen mawar putih, pasti cocok untuk bapak'.

'P.S.S.S. : Kalau bapak mau, aku bisa memesan tanggal untuk hari besar kita nanti'.

Sambil menangis, pak guru pun melempar buku tadi keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Yagen sangat menyukai sastra. Dia pun menyukai puisi. Apalagi guru bahasanya, pak Souza, sangat lihai dalam mengajarkan tentang puisi. Terutama puisi cinta.

..

...

Sebenarnya dia hanya bisa menulis puisi tentang cinta.

Yagen pun berkonsultasi dengan pak Souza. Pak Souza hanya bergumam senang,"wah wah, jarang sekali anak muda zaman sekarang memberikan puisi untuk orang yang disukainya, serahkan pada bapak, bapak akan bantu sebisa mungkin, tapi dengan satu kondisi".

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu pak?".

"Bapak minta helaian rambut pak Hasebe".

Pak Hasebe adalah guru PKN. Orangnya sangat rapi, tegas dan taat peraturan. Sepatunya saja tak dibiarkan berdebu sedikit pun, kinclong. Mengambil rambut orang seperti pak Hasebe mungkin sangat sulit, tapi Yagen mengangguk dengan pasti. Di skors selama seminggu karena mencabut rambut gurunya menjadi harga yang murah untuk ditukarkan dengan puisi cinta untuk pak guru kesayangannya.

Pak Souza tersenyum puas,"aku akan memberikan amplop berisi puisi cinta yang paaaaaaling indah bersamaan dengan penerimaan rambut pak Hasebe darimu".

Yagen mengangguk lagi, tidak mempertanyakan untuk apa rambut guru PKN nya tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi.

Pelet.

.

.

.

Sebuah amplop merah muda berhiaskan _sticker_ hati dan pita tergeletak di meja pak guru, menunggu untuk dibuka.

Pak guru yang kebingungan itu tetap mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan surat putih dari amplop norak tadi.

Apa yang dia lihat adalah formulir pendaftaran pernikahan.

Sambil berlinang air mata, surat itu langsung dilempar lagi ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Tak kehabisan akal, Yagen menemui Otegine, tukang kebun sekolah. Dia menukarkan mawar peliharaan pribadi Kanesada, sang wakil kepala sekolah, yang dijaga oleh Otegine dengan foto eksklusif Doutanuki yang sedang tidur. Otegine pun dengan sigap memberikan Yagen sebuket mawar merah lengkap dengan pemotongan durinya.

Urusan dipecat perkara lain, yang penting Otegine punya foto Doutanuki yang sedang membuat pulau di bantal bermotif rakunnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, matahari pun sebentar lagi terbenam.

Pak guru yang lelah karena harus mengajar kelas ekstra kembali ke meja di kantor guru yang sudah sepi tanpa ada satu guru pun dan menemukan sebuket bunga mawar harum tergeletak di mejanya. Disampingnya ada catatan kecil.

" _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _Just run and hide_

 _Or else i'm gonna get you_ "

Pak guru berkeringat dingin. Ya, AC ruangan sedang menyala. Muridnya yang satu ini tidak bercanda. Ketakutan, buket mawar merah itu tidak dihiraukannya dan dengan cepat dia langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk ruang guru.

Tapi terlambat.

Sosok Yagen (yang cebol) berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk dan menguncinya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah menyuruhmu untu lari dan bersembunyi, tapi kau malah terlambat karena mengajar, benar-benar guru yang baik...apalagi bapak pintar menjahit, memasak, akrab dengan anak-anak, hah...benar-benar calon istri ideal, iya kan pak?".

Muridnya itu tersenyum licik, lagi,"apa bapak suka hadiah dariku?".

Bunyi langkah sepatu mengisi kekosongan ruang guru.

"Gaun mana yang bapak suka?".

Yagen berjalan maju.

"Tunggu, bapak lupa mengisi formulir yang aku berikan?".

Makin maju.

"Hmm, mawarnya harum bukan?".

Dia _moonwalk_.

"Aaahh, tenang saja, aku sedang menabung untuk membeli cincin untuk bapak".

Pak guru yang gemetaran karena syok jatuh terperanjat.

"Aku suka pada bapak, ah...akhirnya...".

Tubuhnya bergerak mundur ketika Yagen semakin maju dan berjongkok di depannya sambil mengelus pipinya.

" _Got you_ , pak Tonbokiri-ku sayang".

.

.

.

* * *

...ini kenapa endingnya semi-horror begini...yasudahlahya

iya, iya,author juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba suka sama pair ini huehuehue OTL

salahkan gambar dek Yagen x papa Tonbo yang tiba tiba muncul di search engine 8'D /hah

ngomong-ngomong, ada yang punya tumblr? author kepikiran buat punya hehehe :3


End file.
